NAGOYA Chubu
NAGOYA Chubu♥ (なごやちゅ〜ぶ♥) is a group of Street-sei and w-Street based in Nagoya. It was formed on June 12, 2012 along with Sapporo Snow Loveits, TOKYO Yume Piyo-gumi, OSAKA Rapirazu, and FUKUOKA Hakata Minyon sweet. They receive training in singing and dancing in hopes of debuting in IDOL Street. Members Current Members= 6th Generation * Iyanagi Hanano (井柳 華乃; White) 8th Generation * Nakayama Honoka (中山 穗乃楓; Orange) * Hishiki Hikaru (日紫喜 聖琉; Yellow) |-|Promoted Members= 3rd Generation * Ito Chisami (伊藤 千咲美) (Debuted in GEM) * Oguri Kako (小栗 かこ) (Debuted in GEM) * Takeda Maya (武田 舞彩) (Debuted in GEM) 4th Generation * Mishina Ruka (三品 瑠香; Red) (Debuted in The World Standard) * Ozawa Runa (尾澤 ルナ; Pink) (Joined SUPER GiRLS on June 25, 2016) 8th Generation * Nagao Shiori (長尾 朱央代; Red) (Joined SUPER GiRLS on June 25, 2016) |-|Former Members= 2nd Generation * Asano Yukine (浅野 由来音; Orange) (Graduated: March 30, 2014; Leader 2012-2014) 3rd Generation * Kita Reina (北 玲名) (Graduated: March 31, 2013) * Ishikawa Momoko (石川 桃子; Light Blue (Graduated: September 24, 2014; Leader 2014; w-Street Leader 2012-2014) * Kawai Ayaka (河合 彩華; Yellow (Graduated: Feburay 24, 2015) 4th Generation * Goto Saya (後藤 沙彩; Green (Graduated: March 30, 2014) * Okuyama Suzuna (奥山 紗菜; Purple) (Graduated: September 11, 2016) 6th Generation * Kitajima Mayu (北島 真由; Yellow Green (Graduated: March 27, 2016; Leader 2014-2016) 7th Generation * Okimoto Rio (沖本 里緒) (Graduated: March 27, 2016) History 2012 On June 12 Street-sei divided into 5 teams with one being w-Street NAGOYA. Composed of second and third generation members Asano Yukine the leader of w-Street NAGOYA, Ito Chisami, Kita Reina, Oguri Kako, Takeda Maya, and Ishikawa Momoko. On December 25 Takeda Maya was announced to be part of the third label group GEM. On December 28 Ishikawa Momoko became leader of w-Street. 2013 On March 31 Kita Reina graduated from Street-sei. On April 1 Ito Chisami and Oguri Kako were added to GEM's lineup. On May 3 the second wave of fourth generation members were announced with Ozawa Runa joining NAGOYA Chubu. On June 11 GEM's final line-up is decided with Ito Chisami, Oguri Kako, and Takeda Maya to be a part of it and leaving NAGOYA Chubu. On July 2 the last wave of fourth generation members were announced with Goto Saya and Okuyama Suzuna joining NAGOYA Chubu. 2014 On March 30 Asano Yukine graduated from Street-sei and IDOL Street with Ishikawa Momoko becoming the leader of NAGOYA Chubu. and On April 23 sixth generation members Kitajima Mayu and Iyanagi Hanano were added to NAGOYA Chubu. On July 6 iDOL Street Street-sei Collection 2013 w-Street was releases which included all w-Street Groups. On September 24 Ishikawa Momoko graduated from Street-sei and IDOL Street with Kitajima Mayu becoming the next leader of NAGOYA Chubu. On October 1 Okimoto Rio joined NAGOYA Chubu as a seventh generation member. On October 10 iDOL Street Street-sei Collection 2014 was released. 2015 On Feburay 24 Kawai Ayaka graduated from Street-sei and IDOL Street. On March 29 Mishina Ruka was announced to be a member of the fourth major group in IDOL Street called The World Standard, on the 31 Mishina left Street-sei. On April 1 Street-sei divided into w-Street'15 and e-Street'15. On July 12 it was announced that Girls Street Audition ended with 12 finalists. On August 1 the teams of Street-sei are reformed with Nakayama Honoka, Hishiki Hikaru, and Nagao Shiori joining NAGOYA Chubu. On October 24 iDOL Street Student Collection 2015 w-Street was released. 2016 On March 27 Kitajima Mayu and Okimoto Rio graduated from Street-sei and IDOL Street. On June 25 Ozawa Runa and Nagao Shiori joined SUPER GiRLS as 3rd generation members. On September 11 Okuyama Suzuna graduated from Street-sei and NAGOYA Chubu. Discography Original Songs * 2012 Kitto For You! (きっと For You!; Surely For You!) * 2013 Koi no Cat Fight! ~Goshujinsama sodatsu-sen~ (恋のキャットファイト!〜ご主人様争奪戦〜; Love of Cat Fight! ~Husband Like Competition~). * 2014 MY Faitin (MY ファイティン) * 2015 Kokoro bi-dama (ココロのビー玉; Heart of Marbles). External Links * Official Blog Category:IDOL Street Category:Street-sei Category:NAGOYA Chubu Category:Groups